


cuffed

by kewlwhore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, short smut - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Dom Sebastian, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian just got home from the wwcc and he is hungry--not for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Bdsm-ish

Seb just got home from wwcc and he's so exhausted. You were preparing dinner when he kissed ur neck and grabbed ur waist. "It's almost done" u said, referring to the food. "Oh, i think I'm hungry for something else" he mumbled from your neck. "Let's eat first." You turned around him and kissed him softly then pulled away. 

After u ate, seb was watching tv while u were washing the dishes. You finished the dishes and sat beside him.  
"How was the weekend?" U asked.  
"Yeah, um. It was great. I met a lot of my fans. They were really nice. They gave me lots of gifts." He answered.  
"I gotta ask this, tho. Why did u roar?" U chuckled.  
He smiled and said "bc i wanted to know what the internet would make out of it."  
"Oh" u said. The two of you sat there in silence for a few minutes. His arms around you, your head in his chest. Your hand in his thigh, running back and forth.  
"I'm hungry." He said. Looking at u.  
"W-what?" U said then he kissed you. You sat on his lap, your hands in his neck, deepening the kiss. You grind on him and u hear him groan. He stood up, carrying u. You pulled away and got on your feet. He led u to the room. He stood before you, removed your clothes and cuffed your hands near the window. Your position is like a semi spread eagle bc he didn't cuff your feet.  
"I will touch myself and i want u to watch" he said, stripping in front of u. You nod and u watched him. His hands running up and down his erection. He's moaning, calling out your name. That turns you on. You imagine him touching you. Images flashes through your mind, arousing you. You feel yourself come near as he screams your name. Minutes passed and you can't hold it any longer. You came, trying not to call his name out. "Fuck" he groans as he came. Spilling cum on the bed sheet. His eyes still locked on yours. He stood up and walk towards you.  
"You came" he said.  
"Was i not supposed to?" You asked  
"No, you made daddy proud." He answered, grabbing your waist. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "Eager" he mumbled.  
"Please, daddy, one more." You begged.  
"As you wish, doll." He grabbed his cock and put it inside you. You gasped. He holds your back to support you, his other hand on your neck.  
"Sebastian." You moaned. His pace picking up speed. He thrusts faster and harder. In and out. Feeling every inch of him inside you. "Daddy. Im coming." U managed to say.  
"No. Not yet. Wait for daddy." He thrusts deeper and harder.  
"Ah." You moan, unable to hold it in, you came. Screaming his name. Sebastian came, he pulls your body close as he did. Out of breath, sebastian removed the cuff and carried you to the bed.  
"Will you give it to daddy, one more time?" He asked, his hands teasing you.  
"Yes." You murmured. He kissed your neck, down to you breasts, sucking your nipples, his hand caressing your breast, his other hand teasing your entrance. His kiss traveling down to your diaphragm, down your pelvis and finally, your clit. His tongue swirling. "Seb" you moaned, your hands on his hair, pulling and tugging out of pleasure. He cups your breasts and started squeezing it. "Please," you begged. His tongue inside you. "Daddy, I'm coming." You hissed. "Yes" he said, looking up at you then continued his tongue game. His tongue does things to you and you came, calling out his name. When you opened your eyes, he's staring at you. Smiling at you. "I love you, doll." He kissed you and you can taste yourself inside his mouth. He pulled back. "I love you too, sebastian." He laid beside you. You rested your head i his chest and you both fell asleep.


End file.
